Blue Roses
by SadFairyLovers
Summary: Three years have passed and Rose and Dimitri finally moved in together. Abe finally convinced Janine to marry him and Rose will soon get a younger brother. Lissa's scientists discover medicine so two Dhampirs can have children together, but Rose is scared. It all starts again on Rose's 20st birthday. Will Rose and Dimitri be happy or will they be torn apart forever?
1. Chapter 1 - Birthday

**Chapter 1 - Birthday**

* * *

**_"Rose… Be careful… You're now someone who can't afford fails. They have realised you're that again."_**

Once again I had this dream. I realised someone was messing with me, but the only spirit users I knew were Lissa, Adrian, Oksana, Sonya and Avery, but Avery was in mental hospital and she hasn't woken up ever since that… Accident. But wait there's one more – Robert. It wouldn't surprise me if he was the one behind all this. But what for? How could he know about me? Did he master another spirit power; did he have power to read memories now?

"…se, Roza?"

I was surprised to hear Dimitri outside my door. Right. We had a date planned and I fell asleep and wasn't ready yet. "Just a second, I'll be ready soon." I shouted.

"Hurry up or we'll be late Roza" I loved his Russian accent, it was so damn sexy.

I quickly put on my stockings and the dress I prepared before. Then I put on blue eyeshadow – the onematched my dress, mascara and lip gloss. I was ready in exactly two minutes.

"I'm ready." I opened the door and Dimitri's eyes grew wide as he saw me. I smiled and said "Like what you see?" He just smiled "Always".

Actually Dimitri and I moved in together on my 19th birthday and exactly a year passed today – from today on I was 20. I still couldn't believe what happened to all of us just three years ago. I fell in love with my teacher - well more like trainer, fought ''Immortal'' evil creatures – Strigoi, met numerous people including my father, got closer with my mother, lost a friend, turned Dimitri back from a Strigoi to Dhampir, been accused of murder of Queen Tatiana, helped Lissa become a Queen, by finding her sister – who was actually Jill, dated Adrian, but realised it wasn't real love after all, turned , well Sonya back to a Moroi, killed Victor and got together with Dimitri after he kept on rejecting me. And even Adrian found his true love, I couldn't believe it when I heard who it was – it was Sydney! The one and only Sydney that hated vampires so much. And there was a big scientific discovery made - pills that let two Dhampirs have children together - that was why the age law was rewritten. And also… I almost died protecting Lissa and she revived me, so I was shadow-kissed again, but this time the bond was stronger, I could still slip in her mind and see the world through her eyes, see ghosts and use them, but now we had one more ability - we could talk to each other through our minds.

Dimitri was thrilled when he heard we could have babies as well, I was too, since I knew how much he liked children, only... I was afraid I was too young to be a mother. Oh and did I mention, Dimitri and I decided to get married, well after… My parents' wedding. Society now allowed Moroi - Dhampir and Dhampir - Dhampir weddings. Dimitri's family wanted to meet mine, but there was a problem. This time it wasn't my mother Janine Hathaway, but my father Abraham (Abe) Mazur - known also as the _Zmey_. Everybody in the Belikov family thought he was evil, but I knew he wasn't, he was a loving father with a side business, but a womanizer, I was surprised my mother fell in love with him, well actually I wasn't. He had great charisma I was more surprised when he told me, that he always loved my mother and was prepared to stop flirting if she quitted her job as a guardian and got married to him. Well in the middle of that we also found out that I'll have a baby brother soon.

"...za, Roza!"

"Oh! Sorry I kind of spaced out."

"I realised that. Now let's hurry up." He gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek and took my hand. We got into our car and obviously I couldn't drive _like always_.

We were driving for a fairly long time and then we arrived to a famous restaurant. I knew Dimitri had something planned, but I didn't even think about a dinner in the restaurant I always dreamed going to. Then I saw who else was there. His whole family came - Yeva, Olena, Viktoria, Karolina, Sonya, Paul and Sonya's son Daniel. He grew a lot since Dimitri and I last saw him, but he was still very adorable. I also saw Lissa and Christian, Eddie, Jill, Mia, Eddie, Adrian and Sydney hand-in-hand, there was also Joshua. And after that I saw them in the back and only said "Oh shit".

* * *

**(Please tell me what you think. Should I continue this story?)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Strigoi

**Chapter 2 - Strigoi**

* * *

Yes, they were there, my mother Janine Hathaway and my father Abe Matsur. And I was a little afraid there would be a fight between our families, but it seemed like they talked before I arrived. My mother's stomach was already sticking out, but instead of looking older and stressed out she was basically younger and more beautiful than before. As we stepped out of the car everyone wished me a happy birthday and Lissa gave me surprising news - She was pregnant and about to get married.

I was so happy I burst into tears and only said "Congratulations" to Lissa and glared at Christian. Then I walked directly to him and he thought I was about to beat him up, but then got a huge shock as I hugged him and whispered in his ear "Take good care of her, because I won't be able to for some time." "Of course, who do you think I am?" he said proudly like always and then, partly because I was annoyed and partly because of my news I was going to reveal later I stepped as hard as I could on his leg - with heels.

Everybody started laughing because of my actions except Christian, I was sure he had something planned for me with his magic, so I coldly said "Can it wait until the end of the party?" He just nodded. Then two hands grabbed me from behind "Guess who?"

I knew immediately who that was "Joshua. Stop. It."

He saw I didn't like it, so he let me go and said "Sorry, Sorry" with his childish attitude.

"There, there" I patted his head, but what he did afterwards shocked everyone, especially Dimitri.

He kissed me! I was about to slap him, but Dimitri was here sooner and punched him. Hard.

Lissa was in teasing mode and said "Rose, your boyfriend looks very jealous, I'd stop him if I was you."

**DPOV**

When I saw Joshua kiss her I went crazy. She belonged to me and nobody else could touch her - except her friends and family - but still not in that way.

And I pissed her off. "Shit."

I only heard a threatening voice calling my name "D.i.m.i.t.r.i."

And I was scared for my life, she was the only one that could make me feel that way.

But then she laughed and said "Good job."

She then hugged my every family member, then Sydney and Mia, said to them "I missed you both so much."

In the end she gave a hug to her parents.

Adrian healed the kid and we went inside the restaurant, where Rose apparently had something important to say to us.

**RPOV**

We ordered dinner before I have them the news. Then when the dinner arrived I said to Lissa

"Liss I can't be your guardian anymore."

"But why! You promised you'd stay with me!"

I said, knowing she'll be happy, but sad at the same time "Liss I'm two months pregnant."

Almost everyone except my mother and Lissa choked on their food. Dimitri asked me to talk in private. I thought he'd scold me for not telling him before, but no he embraced me and gave me a passionate kiss. He pushed me against the wall, carefully, kissing me. I put my arms around him, then I remembered where we were and said "We can't - not here at least." He stopped and put his arms around me. "I know... Rose this is the greatest thing you could have ever told me."

We returned, flushed when, of course, Christian said "That was a fast."

We knew what he meant, blushed and then Lissa hit him. Hard.

As we were leaving the restaurant something dangerous appeared - a newborn Strigoi that put us in danger. We couldn't convert him, but luckily Eddie and Dimitri were with us and took it down fast.

The Strigoi that was about to be killed said to me "You can't escape - this child will become a demon and you know why don't you Rose Hathaway?" She was laughing like she was crazy and suddenly I remembered.

_**"Rose… Be careful… You're now someone who can't afford fails. They have realised you're that again."**_

_It was a warning from Sonya, but I missed it._

* * *

**Please tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Undead Child

**Chapter 3 - The Undead Child**

* * *

_**One of the three children was going to be cursed. Well not cursed as being evil Strigoi, but he or she will be undead and immortal. That will influence its life more than anything, but it will try to be accepted even if it meant being recognized for bad, evil things. **_

"Mommy, mommy. Where are you? A crying child asked in the darkness. He had long brown hair, like mine, only straight and chocolate brown eyes I was always looking in when I was awake. Was this Dimitri? No... This was our son, when I thought that to myself my vision darkened and I saw a grown up version of the child from before. He was with a woman. She had enchanting purple eyes and long black hair.

They were smiling, and then she suddenly said

"Vladimir, it's time I take your darkness away, but I'll probably never be sane again. But it's either you or me going crazy - people still need you, but only you need me. We can't be selfish, you know I'd feel even more guilty if something happened to you or to someone that needed help and wouldn't get it because of me. Vlad, I love you and I always will but I cannot sacrifice anyone because of that. "

_**The man gave her a startled look and said**_

"But Anna you're shadow-kissed, you're needed, I need you to stop my madness when it happens. And if you die the baby you're carrying will die too. I'll go crazy without the two of you. I revived you, so you could live, not die for me."

WHAT! Anna and Vladimir had a relationship, that was something I knew, but I never heard of a child. What does that mean...? Did Anna possibly go crazy, not because of Vladimir's death, but because of the child she had to hide from the public eye?

That... would actually make sense, but what surname would the child have? Then I woke up, scared by my own screaming. While I was caught up in thinking about Anna I saw what really happened to her - once she safely gave birth they burned her - on a stake. Not vampires, but humans - they thought she was a witch. Then she looked at me - like she could see me and said

"You're my reincarnation, you're the one that carries my soul and my child. You, Rose Hathaway."

Dimitri woken up by my screaming embraced me and quietly whispered in my ear "It's okay now Roza. You're okay now. I'm with you." This time his Russian accent calmed me down, but because of hormones I was still sobbing.

"I'm her reincarnation. I'm carrying her child."

"Who's Roza?"

"Anna's!"

Dimitri looked... Stunned I saw he was trying to believe me after the ghost incident, but he was having a hard time too. He said "It's okay I won't ever let anything happen to you or OUR child my beloved." Those words calmed me down. Right. This is my and Dimitri's child. It wasn't Vladimir's child.

"She was burned on the stake. She didn't kill herself."

"Nn. It's okay get some sleep." Dimitri was already half-asleep, but of course he had a night full of exciting news and he even fought a Strigoi.

"You'll be a great mother", he murmured in his sleep.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow" I placed a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Dimitri's fears

**Chapter 4 - Dimitri's fears**

* * *

**DPOV**

I was afraid what would happen if Roza, my beloved Roza would take the darkness from her friend again. I wasn't really happy she could manipulate ghosts and see into Princess' - no Queen Vasilisa's head, but now I really think she's going crazy. She says she is the reincarnation of the Shadow-kissed Anna and that she may be carrying a Moroi child - A spirit user. But it's not that I don't believe her. I'm just scared to believe, that there could go something wrong with our relationship again. And because I saw her back there at the cave, when she looked so scared I lost my focus and was turned into a Strigoi, but that, of course must stay a secret, since she'd blame herself for those events. Even when I tried to jump in front of her I said that I didn't know who I was trying to protect. But I knew it very well. I was trying to protect Rose, my beautiful, strong, but fragile Roza. She wasn't my first love or my first lover, but I certain she was my last. And as I was prepared to give everything up for her, she was prepared to give everything up for me. Except the Queen, she was ready to throw anything, but her best friend away, but I didn't mind. Until she started hurting herself. Rose was cutting herself and I pretended I didn't see anything. But she was going crazy - even if she appeared even saner she was... going crazy. And her morning sickness was getting worse.

**RPOV**

This time, when I fell asleep somebody visited me in my sleep - Adrian. I saw it sometimes in his eyes, that he still hasn't forgiven me completely, but this wasn't the case this time. He looked worried. At first I didn't realize why, but then I saw what I was dressed into - a t-shirt and shorts. He saw it; he saw my cut wrists and legs. There were exactly 16 straight lines on my wrists and a lot more small cuts on my legs. He looked at me with his sad eyes and said;

"Why are you doing this to yourself? I told you that I can heal your darkness if it gets too much."

"I... you'd suffer if you healed my darkness. I already hurt you more than I had right to and I don't want to see you suffering because of me again."

"Rose it makes me suffer more seeing that I could help you, but I didn't and you did something like that, because it was hurting you emotionally. And. What. The. Hell. Were. You. Thinking. Doing. That. While. You're. Pregnant. ?"

"I know. But I swear I didn't do it since I found out I was pregnant" I said.

I really didn't do it since I found out I was pregnant - I wanted to once, but I stopped myself, because of the baby, my and Dimitri's child. What will we name it? If it's a boy I'll definitely insist on Darwin, but if it's a girl... Marie! Marie Hailie Belikov. As I thought of that I chuckled a little.

"What were you thinking about?"

"What I would name my child when it's born." I gave him the brightest smile I could manage.

"And? What names did you come up with?"

I gave him a playful smile and said; "You'll know when it's born"

Then the dream ended. As I opened my eyes I smelled pancakes. And that means - I'll get to eat some delicious Russian pancakes.

I gave Dimitri a passionate kiss and he gave me an even more passionate one, once again we were against the wall I put my arms around him and keeps whispering "I love you!" when my lips were free and he took me straight up to the bedroom. Then we went to the kitchen and ate breakfast, while we were eating I suddenly thought about what I was thinking when I was with Adrian.

"Marie Hailie Belikov"

Dimitri choked on his pancake and asked; "What do you mean?"

I laughed and said; "I was thinking what I would name our child if it was a girl."

"Marie Hailie Belikov hmm? Yes this sounds nice. When do you have your next checkup?"

"Tomorrow"; I said with my mouth full.

He told me afterwards that he's coming with me, because there's been Strigoi appearance and he wanted to see my checkup - of course I agreed.

**The Next day **

**The Next day**

Dimitri accompanied me to the gynecologist, but he wasn't allowed in. And when I finished the checkup I exited the checkup room and pale told Dimitri the news...

* * *

**Please tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Illusion

**Chapter 5 - Illusion**

* * *

_**I had happy news, that were sad and confusing as well , but I thought we could be happy about it anyway, but that was not what fate had in store for us... Or maybe it did...**_

"Dimitri, they're twins! One of my children could still become an evil that destroys our peace!"

"Roza they ARE our children and they're going to grow up like we raise them to, it is not their fault they will get this power if it's really real!"

His words hurt me more than knowing one of my children could become an irregularity. He still didn't trust me. He still thought I was crazy.

"If that's how you feel, then leave our house right away! I won't forbid you to see your children after they're born, but I don't want you anywhere near me. I'll go somewhere for a few hours and I don't want to see you anytime soon."

"...But Roza!"

"Leave!" I was screaming at him, not because I was angry, but because I was scared and confused. Why didn't he still trust me, even after I had proven him wrong so many times? Where did the sane, well sane by Rose standards Rose go? Was being with Dimitri once again a curse or a blessing? I had so many questions, but none of them could be answered, now could they?

I don't know how much time has passed since I had that stupid argument with Dimitri, but I knew it was past midnight. It was not good that I was still outside, especially today, on a full moon. Panic made my body numb and I was getting sick again – A Strigoi was near, no - at least ten of them. I was in a very bad situation. I was broken, sad, confused, emotional and, as it pains me to admit this – scared. I was very, very scared, I was trembling and I couldn't believe my eyes – Avery was standing before me only different – she was now lusting for blood, my blood, she was a Strigoi. I wanted to call out for Dimitri, but then it occurred to me – Rose you can defend yourself and the ones close by you just fine, when did you become a weak princess, which can only rely on her knight to save her? – That's right; I have to keep myself together, if not or myself for my children, why was I so stupid I couldn't see it before? My children are not a curse, but my feelings could become one, so I have to get myself together to create a family.

"Avery, I don't want to fight you or your people, please leave." Avery looked at me, not as a person, but as a meal soon to be devoured.

I repeated myself; "Avery, I don't want to fight you or your people, please leave." She thought this was amusing and still stared at me now laughing like a madman, now I lost it.

"Goddammit Avery, get the hell outta my face!" An emotion quickly passed her face - it was fear. She was afraid of me and started backing away. She said something in Russian and her people retreated. The sickness I felt also disappeared. Not even looking back I ran straight to our home - well my home.

But Dimitri was still there, he was walking around the room like a maniac, he was waiting for me. I was so glad to see him I didn't even start an argument on why is he still here, but I ran straight into his arms, on the verge of tears.

"I saw them Dimitri. If they didn't back away I probably wouldn't be alive anymore." I wept in his arms like a baby and he only said with calm, caring voice;

"Who did you see Roza, who scared you this much?" Ah, he looked so worried for me, even after I said all those terrible things to him. This man must be an angel.

"Strigoi, Dimitri. And Avery was their leader. She escaped and she had at least ten Strigoi with her that time. She will come after us - I just know it! "

"_**There's a time for everything Rose, we will meet again soon and it will be the last time we meet. Until then you should be caught in your own illusion."**_

* * *

**What do you think? (Also sorry for not posting for so long, I'm studying for an important exam right now, so I don't have much time, but I'll try to write more, well until January there probably won't be any new chapters, but I might give you a Christmas special - but no promises **** ) :)**


End file.
